narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Truth-Seeking Ball
This is... speculative as hell. Seelentau 愛議 18:17, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :For f sake SuperSaiyaMan why do you always do this bullcrap? We don't even know what that was yet. I'm surprised you haven't been banned from this speculative nonsense you create. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:24, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Its obviously a new jutsu. There should be no problem creating a page for it.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 18:25, July 9, 2013 (UTC) You assume that with EVERYTHING and your stuff gets deleted. Haven't you learned by now? It's probably no even a new technique. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:28, July 9, 2013 (UTC) : Why wouldn't it be a new technique? Look at the blades in Obito's hands. OmegaRasengan, you're really overreacting and being rude for no reason.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 18:30, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I am not overreacting, this habit of yours is persistent. Until we know what this is, this has to go. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:28, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :: ...we have plenty of unnamed techniques on this site. This should be treated absolutely no differently, OmegaRasengan. Stop being rude.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 18:39, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Well if I am "rude", so is Seelantau and we are not "rude". Again, this is complete speculation. I am not going to further in your games and will let the other users decide on this. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:42, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :: You're yelling and insulting me, calling me for being banned, just for creating a topic you CLAIM is speculative. You are being not only rude, you're flaming and being a jerk. Look at the shape transformation in Obito's hands, its a technique for god's sake. And we have plenty of non-named techniques on this site, you going to go yell at them for being speculative?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 18:44, July 9, 2013 (UTC) How about both of you calm down? It's obvious that this is a new technique, but everything else (yin yang chakra etc.) is speculation. He's also not even holding the "blades", they're stuck in his hands. Seelentau 愛議 18:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) OmegaRasengan, your tone and attitude aren't necessary. There are ways to go about this without personally attacking another user, or coming across as outright childish, which you are. This is definitely something new, but we don't know what it is. Honestly, there isn't enough on that panel to explain what is happening, so, for now, I don't think an article is needed either. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :You are right, I need to chill. Seeing something repetitive gets me really annoyed, but this does get old. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Ignoring all of the stupid, I'm not even sure what we saw in that scene, so I'm perfectly fine ignoring it until next week.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:24, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::If this technique is about those black circles around Obito's hand, it's better to keep it until more info will be revealed on the next chapters, otherwise it should immediately be deleted. And my question, did this technique appear in the anime??!!! When? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 19:28, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm going to let you work out if the technique that just appeared in the manga show up an episode of the anime that aired in the future yourself.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:37, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Look who strikes again... this is like assuming every ufo must be aliens. We don't know what's the stuff in his hands, it can be something important or nothing--Elveonora (talk) 19:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :What is this? i don't get why this deserves an article. I believe it is nothing. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 20:41, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :: What you believe is irrelevant. Only facts matter. But, if you'd read the conversation before interjecting such things, you'd notice that the consensus seems to be that this article is unwarranted until what Obito did is explained further. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:44, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Right now it doesn't because it hasn't any fact in this article, and what i believe matter as much as what you believe @TTF. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 21:00, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hell even i, who tend to be more lenient in my standarts see this as extremely speculative...we can barely see what the hell is he doing. It took me 3 reads to even pay attention to the things. It hardly warrants an article for now, seeing how many people agree with this, be done with it. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:20, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ...I give up. Really I do. What is wrong with you people and their inability to wait? We have no God-almighty clue what this thing is, but sure, lets create an article and show off our ignorance to the persons who come here to read the info.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) : The same reason you find us crazy, we find you crazy. Its accurate as to what is currently known in the manga right now. You going on a tirade whining about it doesn't help anything either. There is nothing even remotely speculative in it. So go sit on a block of ice and chill for a little bit. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 08:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I never said it was speculative at all, else I'd have just said delete it. Let me ask you a question then, and if you can really find a valid point to this then it's fine. Why does it need an article to itself at this point in time? You guys keep equating something having an article to it being seen as important and it's always because of that articles are rushed to be created. What is on this page then that couldn't or isn't going to be copy and pasted into Obito/abilities, Tailed Beast Skill and the Jinchuriki Forms' page that isn't also mentioned on the article entitled "Ten-Tails' Blade"? --Cerez365™ (talk) 08:58, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: I assume that happens because people, including yourself, are too lazy to actually write up new descriptions for every article it is included on, but the same could be said of any technique. The point is, techniques on this wiki are given articles. This is clearly a unique technique, as Hiruzen spent the better portion of the first half of the chapter describing his take on it. Given that this entire chapter revolved around analyzing that technique and trying to combat it, I'd say its at least important enough for an article. If your beef is that its just gonna be c/p'ed to another article its meant to be featured on, then maybe you should do something about that and go in and write unique descriptions for each one. But that's no reason to ignore the fact that Kishi is quite obviously placing importance on this move. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 09:47, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't see a problem here. Frankly said, we have more information about this technique than about that one at the moment.Norleon (talk) 11:05, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Picture Surely we can find a better picture of this technique than the one we have. I mean, yeah it's in color, but in terms of the technique it is pure ass.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:17, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Instead of that, is it better to create a gallery that illustrates the changes in the shape transformation of this technique? Still more info needed to clarify it perfectly. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 11:33, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::What Shak says--Elveonora (talk) 11:54, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: This picture should be much better. It full shows Obito using the shape transformation to maintain the circular blades. The other image, was indeed horrendous for use on this page. Its already on the others, so this should suffice. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:19, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Technique or Chakra Nature Is this a technique or a chakra nature like Jinton, Yoton, Mokuton ? I think, its a nature transform.--Salamancc (talk) 16:28, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :It's a technique that uses nature transformations, I don't get your point--Elveonora (talk) 16:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Both. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 16:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah...and yet no article has been done to classify the category...it's like having the article for Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique, but not have one for the Dust Release itself as a nature transformation. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:39, July 17, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, let's just whip that article right up. From what information, exactly? We know four natures are involved and that it isn't kekkei genaki or tōta... Hmm, so shall we just spin in a circle and pick out four for it to be? No. It would be speculation. This article details all that we know of the technique. If its nature gets named, then, and only then, will we create an article on that nature. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:09, July 17, 2013 (UTC)